My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts/Gallery
The Science of Magic The Science of Magic animated short title card EG3.png The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png|Enter the Rainbooms. Rainbooms confused EG3.png|What the...? Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png|Rainbow: "Uh, I thought we were rehearsing." Sunset Shimmer "Well, you are" EG3.png|"Well, you are..." Sunset Shimmer "Sort of" EG3.png|"...sort of." Sunset explaining her method EG3.png|"Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something." Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png|"Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but..." Sunset "I like to solve magical mysteries" EG3.png|"...I like to solve magical mysteries by..." Sunset Shimmer "rolling up my sleeves" EG3.png|"...rolling up my sleeves..." Sunset mistakenly says "hooves" EG3.png|"...and getting my hooves--" Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png|"Um... HANDS dirty." Applejack "What the hay does it have to do" EG3.png|"Ah can related to workin' hard outdoors, but what the hay does that have to do with us playin' music?" Sunset plugging in something EG3.png|"I'm trying to figure out how magic works here..." Sunset explaining what she's doing EG3.png|"...why you grow ears, wings and tails when you pony up, and what your instruments have to do with it." Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png|"Um... are you sure we need to figure it out?" Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png|"It'll be fun. Just start playing." Sunset "You won't even know I'm here" EG3.png|"You won't even know I'm here." Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png|Test number one... Sunset gives thumbs up to Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Sunset analyzing results EG3.png Wavelength becomes squiggly line EG3.png Sunset surprised to see butterflies on her monitor EG3.png|Butterflies? Sunset checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png|Kindness! Butterflies appearing EG3.png Sunset blinded by the magic EG3.png Sunset in dark science lab EG3.png A butterfly lands on Sunset's nose EG3.png|Well, Sunset, have the lambs stopped screaming? Applejack ponying up EG3.png|Honesty! Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Applejack looks at her bass EG3.png Applejack shrugs EG3.png Apples falling from the sky EG3.png|Sir Sunset Newton Sunset covered in apples EG3.png Applejack catches an apple EG3.png Applejack takes a bite out of the apple EG3.png|How can she even eat virtual food?! It's absolutely impossible! Sunset buried in magic apples EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png|Test number three... Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity sprouting a pony tail EG3.png Sunset records findings on Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png|Generosity! Rarity levitates off the ground EG3.png Wire wraps around Sunset's ankle EG3.png Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png|Well, at least she wasn't hit with a ton of diamonds. Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png|Test number four... Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouting pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png|Laughter! Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Sunset blown away by magic balloons EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png|Electrifying, isn't it? Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png|Fifth and final test... Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png|Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer happy EG3.png Rainbow beam crawling down guitar cord EG3.png|That can't be good. Rainbow beam going into socket EG3.png|No, that can't be good at all. Sunset scared as her laptop screen flashes EG3.png|"Oh, my..." Rainbow colored splat EG3.png|Covered in awesomeness. Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png|Sunset: "Finally, after all this testing..." Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png|"...I've come to a definitive conclusion!" Sunset is a complete mess EG3.png|Whoa! You're not hurt, are you, Sunset? Sunset coughs up a rainbow EG3.png|coughing Sunset "I have no idea" EG3.png|"I have no idea how magic works in this world." Sunset faints EG3.png|I'm gonna pass out right now, OK? Good night, girls. Pinkie Spy 'Pinkie Spy' animated short title card EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy overhead exterior EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team coach EG3.png Track coach blowing a whistle EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing laps EG3.png Rainbow Dash spies on Crystal Prep EG3.png Rainbow Dash checks out the competition EG3.png|Hello, enemies... Rainbow Dash leaping into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash tucks and rolls EG3.png Rainbow Dash being a spy EG3.png Crystal Prep track team running past EG3.png Rainbow Dash in a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash jumps into another bush EG3.png Crystal Prep track team runs past again EG3.png Rainbow Dash being sneaky EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png|Pinkie Pie: "Hey Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash on top of Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow asks Pinkie "what are you doing?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you said we needed to be sneaky" EG3.png Rainbow pulls Pinkie behind a tree EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie Pie "want to see what else I have?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a cat burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a dog burglar EG3.png| "Dog burglar!"(Hey, Spike is making a cameo appearance! Sort of.) Pinkie Pie burrows into the ground EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png|"Tree." (How did she even bring this suit here?) Pinkie Pie disguised as a rabbit EG3.png|"Bunny Suit!" (Sort of Angel's cameo too.) Pinkie Pie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png|"Camouflage!" (Bright pink camo, huh?) Rainbow "that's, like, the opposite of camouflage" EG3.png|It's a pretty good camouflage for Candyland, though. Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Crystal Prep track team runs by yet again EG3.png Rainbow Dash tries to get a view EG3.png Crystal Prep track team too far away EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we need to get a better view" EG3.png|"We need to get a better view." Rainbow Dash worriedly looks down EG3.png Rainbow levitates up on balloons EG3.png|How else but? Pinkie Pie levitating upward EG3.png|Who else but? Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing push-ups EG3.png|Guys, you are missing all the comedy here! Rainbow Dash popping balloons EG3.png Rainbow Dash hangs in midair EG3.png|Wait for it... Rainbow Dash falls out of the sky EG3.png|O'Donnell's law #1 in action. Crystal Prep coach looking behind EG3.png Yellow balloon floating by a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash deflates yellow balloon EG3.png|No. More. Fun. Pinkie Pie sniffing Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png|"You smell like vanilla!" Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to eavesdrop EG3.png Pinkie Pie "I have just the thing!" EG3.png|"I have just the thing!" Crystal Prep track team doing sit-ups EG3.png Pinkie Pie's boom mic EG3.png Pinkie Pie operating a boom mic EG3.png Pinkie Pie adjusts her headset EG3.png Rainbow frustrated "what are you doing?!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png|"Do you even know what the word "spy" means?" Rainbow Dash gets angry at Pinkie Pie EG3.png|"It means being sneaky, it means not being seen!" Rainbow Dash berating Pinkie Pie EG3.png|"It means..." Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png|"...BEING QUIET!!!" Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Crystal Prep track team staring at Rainbow EG3.png| WHAT THE?! Rainbow Dash embarrassed EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie in the bush EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png|Retreat! Rainbow Dash left behind EG3.png Rainbow Dash runs away too EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png|What the heck were they doing? Iris out on Rainbow and Pinkie EG3.png|At least Pinkie got herself a bush. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' animated short title card EG3.png Students exiting the school EG3.png Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood mentions the Friendship Games tryouts EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'em...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Sandalwood 'there are limited spots' EG3.png Sandalwood 'bring your A-game!' EG3.png Sandalwood runs off EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Lyra narrows her eyes EG3.png|It... Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png|Is... Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png|On! Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Sandalwood finishes his act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png|Lyra, how did you dim the sun? Lyra in a disco outfit EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings dancing disco EG3.png|Face it, Lyra. Disco is dead. Lyra Heartstrings in surprise EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png|Wait, is Bon Bon trying out for the Friendship Games or the school musical? Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png|With an act like that, you definitely won't make it to Bridleway! Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png|「ボンボン」対「ライラオレのことスキでしょ」！戦いを開始しましょう！(Lyra Heartstrings versus Sweetie Drops! Let the battle begin!) Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png| Ouch. Lyra punching a sandbag EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png|Does anyone even use phone books anymore? Lyra biting a barbell EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png|She's a lumberjack and she's okay! Lyra eating hot dogs EG3.png|Joey "Jaws" Chestnut, eat your heart out! Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings molding clay EG3.png Lyra makes a clay horse EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Lyra dressed as a peacock EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png|That costume greatly resembles Owlowiscious. Lyra squawking angrily EG3.png|Squawk Squawk! Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png|Hoo! Hoo! HOO! Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png|''Don't lose your waaaay...!'' Micro Chips 'is it just me' EG3.png|"Is it just me or did things take a turn towards Weirdsville?" Micro Chips taking a picture EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Lyra lunges at Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Only two students left in the crowd EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Students around a bulletin board EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png|"YOU made the team!" Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png|Wait! We BOTH made the team? That makes us equal! Lyra Heartstrings 'best...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png|More like "Birdst Friends Forever"! Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png|Hugging and making up Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png|Yeah, sure. "Best friends." #notthattheresanythingwrongwiththat Photo Finished Photo Finished animated short title card EG3.png Vice Principal Luna's office exterior EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'say no more' EG3.png|"Zay no more!" Photo Finish 'will capture the magics!' EG3.png| It's time to make ze MAGICKS! Photo Finish speeds off EG3.png Canterlot High School cafeteria EG3.png Valhallen and Crimson Napalm having lunch EG3.png Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Spotlight shines in Valhallen's face EG3.png Violet Blurr takes Valhallen's sandwich EG3.png Violet Blurr replaces Vallhallen's sandwich EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz roughly brushes Valhallen's hair EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Valhallen's face EG3.png Valhallen about to eat his sandwich EG3.png Valhallen about to take a bite EG3.png Valhallen scrunchy face EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Valhallen's face EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png|"Enough! I go!" Photo Finish speeds away again EG3.png Snapshots pick up photography equipment EG3.png Violet Blurr gives Valhallen his sandwich back EG3.png Valhallen dejected EG3.png Wiz Kid dribbling basketball sloppily EG3.png Wiz Kid about to shoot a basket EG3.png Wiz Kid startled EG3.png|"Shports!" Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear again EG3.png Fan blowing air EG3.png Trampoline slides under Wiz Kid EG3.png Wiz Kid bouncing uncontrollably EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Wiz Kid EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures while looking away EG3.png Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz throwing basketballs EG3.png Wiz Kid surrounded by basketballs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos crouching EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos between legs EG3.png Wiz Kid blinded by camera flash EG3.png Photo Finish about to speed off again EG3.png|"Enough! I go!" Photo Finish speeds away for third time EG3.png Wiz Kid on the gymnasium floor EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shelving library books EG3.png Snapshots pounce on Cheerilee EG3.png Cheerilee in a cloud of dust EG3.png Miss Cheerilee intimidated EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz shoves a book in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Cheerilee EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes close-up pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shushes the Snapshots EG3.png Photo Finish snaps her fingers again EG3.png|"Enough! I go!" Photo Finish speeds away yet again EG3.png Miss Cheerilee annoyed in the library EG3.png Scribble Dee getting a drink of water EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Scribble Dee EG3.png|Drink zat water! Teddy about to catch a football EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Teddy EG3.png|Catch zat football! Teddy tripping over himself EG3.png Watermelody painting an Alicorn EG3.png|...Scootalicorn...? Snapshots take pictures of Watermelody EG3.png|Paint zat picture! Photo Finish and camera close-up EG3.png Camera flashes white EG3.png|"Enough! I go!" Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png|Photo Finish, I am very disappointed in you. Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Photo Finish reaches into her bag EG3.png Glam photos of Valhallen, Watermelody, and Wiz Kid EG3.png|Wow. These are fabulous! Glam photos of Scribble Dee, Cheerilee, and Teddy EG3.png|Thank God for Photoshop. Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'hold that pose!' EG3.png|"Hold zat pose!" Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png|Vice Principal Luna is already regretting this. Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna looking scared EG3.png|Luna can tell this won't be fun. Camera flashing in Luna's office EG3.png A Banner Day A Banner Day animated short title card EG3.png Canterlot High School front exterior EG3.png Vice Principal Luna in the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talking to Flash and friends EG3.png Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png|Okay, Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood, you three need to paint a banner for the arrival of the Crystal Prep students. Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png|I'm a Rocker, so I suggest we do a music-themed banner. Flash Sentry 'Love in a Flash' EG3.png| "Love in a Flash." Flash Sentry 'universal language of music' EG3.png Micro Chips suggests a science-themed banner EG3.png|I'm a Techie, so I suggest we do a science-themed banner. Micro Chips 'the very fiber of our being' EG3.png Sandalwood suggests a peace-themed banner EG3.png|I'm an Eco-Kid, so I suggest we do a peace-themed banner. Sandalwood 'one love, bros' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png|Let the battle begin. Flash and friends fight over the art supplies EG3.png Flash Sentry painting the banner EG3.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash Sentry painting an eighth note EG3.png Micro Chips tracing with protracted ruler EG3.png Sandalwood smushes paint between his hands EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png|Um, Sandalwood? You forgot that you have paint on your hands, right? Micro Chips covered in paint EG3.png Micro Chips unable to see EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Glitter container sails through the air EG3.png Micro Chips can see again EG3.png|Thank goodness I got the paint off my glasses. I couldn't see a thing with that stuff on 'em. Micro Chips hit by glitter container EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Paint spills on Sandalwood's side of the banner EG3.png Sandalwood in surprise EG3.png Sandalwood 'you're harshing the flow!' EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips 'my friendship algorithm!' EG3.png| "My friendship algorithm!" Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png|"Hey! You just projectile-scienced all over my chorus!" Micro Chips upset at Flash Sentry EG3.png|"Well, you guys painted all over my molecular structures" Sandalwood upset at Flash and Micro EG3.png|"And how am I supposed to paint my spirit guide when there's DNA and a treble clef in the way?" Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png|"Oh, I don't know! Ask your spirit guide!" Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png|"You're ruining my design!" Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna returns EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'my, oh, my' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'this is wonderful!' EG3.png|"This is wonderful!" Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood's completed banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna compliments the boys EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry 'when you allow love to lead the way' EG3.png Micro Chips adds 'with song' EG3.png Sandalwood 'the self-replicating material' EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png|Whew! We're glad it's all over. Category:Equestria Girls galleries